


The Gas Leak

by LaceRose



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Comedy, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 07:06:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13712487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaceRose/pseuds/LaceRose
Summary: There is a gas leak in Otabek and Yuri's apartment.





	The Gas Leak

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure and utter crack. I had an idea and rolled wit it.

The neighbors of famous skaters Yuri Plisetsky and Otabek Altin, looked on in shock at an ambulance which was parked outside. Two paramedics went into the building. "I wonder what's going on in there." One woman said, in concern. "Who knows, honey?" Her husband said, and the paramedics who went inside came back out, carrying a dark haired male. "That's Otabek, Yuri's boyfriend." The woman commented and went over to the paramedics. "What's going on?" She demanded. She was known for being a sticky beak, and a gossip. "D-Don't go in there!" One of the paramedics coughed. The woman noticed that both the paramedics were coughing, as well as Otabek. "It's a gas leak! We're gonna have to call the fire brigade, in case of a fire." One paramedic went and called the fire bridage and within minutes the firemen arrived, two getting out of the truck. "Give us the situation." One of the firemen said, and the paramedics gave them the short of it. There had been a gas leak inside the house. They had managed to find Otabek, but Yuri was still inside. "Please....get him out..." Otabek pleaded, and the two firemen walked towards the house. "Don't worry, we'll get him back safe." They said in unison as they entered the house.

* * *

 

Once inside the building, the firemen immediately went to the kitchen to turn off the stove. But it wasn't a gas stove, it was an electric one. "Weird? Where's this gas leak?" One said, and they both went from room to room trying to find where it was coming from. There was a really rank smell all throughout the house. "What is that? It smells like a dead dog in here." One said, as they went upstairs. "Put your mask on, dammit! You can be breathing in the gas!" The other one said, and they both put on their masks as they began to search the second floor. "I don't get it. I can smell it, but I don't see any broken gas pipes anywhere. How can a house which isn't run on gas electricity, smell like fucking gas?" They had searched all the rooms except one. They tried the door, and it was locked. "It has to be coming from in here." One said, and with a mighty kick, he kicked the door in. Inside, a blonde male sat on the toilet, looking shocked. "What the hell!? Who the fuck are you!?" Yuri stared up at them from the toilet, livid that they have intruded on him. "Uh...we had reports that this house had a gas leak." One said and Yuri scoffed. "What gas l-" Yuri was cut off as he let out the biggest fart of a lifetime. "Fuck yeah, that's feels so much better." He sighed in bliss and turned his glare back on at the firemen. "You're still there!? Get the fuck out!" He hissed and both firemen left the house in a hurry.

* * *

 

Much later on that evening, Otabek stared at Yuri from across the dining table. Yuri had folded his arms. "Just for the record, I think this is unnecessary." The blonde stated in a huff. "Repeat after me." Otabek began and Yuri sighed as Otabek continued. "I, Yuri Plisetsky... do solemly swear to never again, eat borscht." Otabek said and Yuri pouted. "That's not fair, borscht is healthy!" The blonde protested. "Not when I'm subjected to your farts, it's not." Otabek replied. The two went on bickering throughout the night about borscht and Yuri's flatulence. And the neighbors were happy that it wasn't actually a gas leak, and all was right with the world.

THE END


End file.
